


Shulk/Tingle Yaoi

by ChurchOfGamzee



Series: Season One: THE ASCENSION. [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M, a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchOfGamzee/pseuds/ChurchOfGamzee
Summary: Shulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle YaoiShulk/Tingle





	Shulk/Tingle Yaoi

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mere drabble so I made the summary Annoying As Fuck to Compensate.

"Tingle!!" Shulk called, running over real quickly to The Stout Little Man. The Light of His Life, the Embers to his Gasoline, the Bun to his Hotdog. Tingle looked at him, and ran quickly towards him, and they hug each other. Shulk felt Tingle's bones crack under his sheer weight. He Hugged him harder, For good measure.

He lifted tingle close to his mouth, because he wanted to give him a quick peck. he gave tingle a quick peck, and then tingles bones were restored.

"how are you tinglypoo? it's been ages!!!!!" Shulk said, putting him down.

"public class Circle "

Great!!! shullk said!!! he was Shulk!

"I brougth you a gift!!!!" Tingl esaid., as he rummaged through his bag of bags. Then, he pulled out another bag, rummaging through that one. Finally, finally he pulled out the Continent of Eastern Nevada. "Shulkie......" He began, as he got on his knees. "Will you marry me?"

"no" shulk said.

tingle cried for 8 years. No longer, was the worlds greatest threat climate change. Now? Now It's Tingle's Sobbing. it does not end. 

8 YEars later, 8 Yearspassed and Suddenly?!?!??!!

Shulk was swimming towardshim. Finally, Finally shulk had the Assistance of Other Shounen Protag who Swims, so he could Get close to tingle.  
"TINGLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

"SHULKIE!!!!"

"TINGLE IM SOORRY I WSAID NO BECAUSE...." Shulk Whipped out West Nevada. "I WANTED TO GIVE YOU WEST NEVADA!!!!"

Tingle stopped crying and then hugged Shulk. he loved him!!! Then they ruled over their new Continent.

This is how Nevada Came ot be.


End file.
